Sweet Revenge
by Krazy4Spike
Summary: Chuck yells "Just because a woman touches me doesn't mean she wants to jump my bones!" Blair gets jealous of a woman that makes a pass at Chuck while they are at dinner, so she decides to even the score! Nate and Serena try to help before Chuck explodes.


Author's Note: I had this story in my head and decided to write it out before it got away from me. This is my first try at a one shot story, so I hope you like it. I am still working on my chapter fic's, so don't worry. I'll update soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

Summary: Blair and Chuck are currently fighting because a blonde woman with huge boobs hit on Chuck while they were on a double date with Nate and his current girl toy. Blair decides that revenge is best served sweet!

**Sweet Revenge**

"Nathaniel, exactly what does she think she is doing?" Chucked managed to growl out the words to Nate who was sitting on the bar stool next to him.

"Do you really want me to answer that? Because I actually feel that my answer would be detrimental to my health." Nate was very uncomfortable getting in the middle of one of Blair and Chuck's fights, but he needed to stay to hopefully keep Chuck from doing something he might regret.

"You know man, you knew this would happen. I don't know what you thought you were doing talking to that woman. You know how jealous Blair gets but you just had to push it." Nate was talking but Chuck wasn't looking at him. He was still staring at Blair in her short Black mini dress and 4 inch heels.

"I didn't ask for your thoughts Nathaniel. As I explained to Blair, that woman was a business associate. I can't help if I run into people I know when we are out to dinner. I happen to be a very prominent business man and people know me. I am bound to run into some of them when I am out with Blair. It means nothing."

Nate shook his head and buried his head in his hands. "Are you really going to try and convince me that the blonde that was a so called business associate wasn't actually hot for you? Do you forget that I was there man?" Nate's voice sounded a little exasperated and even though he tried to hold his tongue he couldn't believe that Chuck was still in denial over the situation.

"Look, like I said before, just because a woman touches me doesn't mean that she wants to jump my bones!" Chuck was looking at Nate now and getting angrier by the minute. He shouldn't have to explain himself over and over.

Nate ran his hands though his hair and sighed. "Chuck, please, just admit the woman had the hots for you and go apologize. The sooner you do, the sooner we can all go home. You know that Blair isn't going to give up on this and the way she looks tonight we are all in for a world of hurt."

Chuck looked back to the dance floor again and Blair was still dancing rather seductively with Serena by her side. The girls were laughing and having a good time. She was looking very gorgeous tonight for sure. She knew all the tricks, and she had pulled out every one.

"She knows I'm here Nathaniel. She isn't going to do anything to cause a scene."

"Ugh" Chuck turned as he heard the sound. "What, you have something else to say?" Chuck was looking at Nate again and he wasn't happy.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Look, I am not the one you should be angry with. You caused this man. I tried to make you stop talking to her, but you kept on like you didn't even notice. Even my date knew what was happening and she doesn't even know you and Blair."

All of a sudden Nate noticed that Chuck wasn't responding to what he said. He looked over and the bar stool was empty. "Oh my God!" He nervously looked out onto the crowded dance floor to find the girls and didn't like what he saw. "Shit!"

Chuck was stalking towards the dance floor full force toward Blair who was now dancing near some unknown guy. Nate bolted from the bar stool to try to reach Chuck before he got there but he was too late.

Blair was facing "unknown guy" and they were dancing to a fast song when Chuck finally reached them. The club music was extremely loud, so they didn't hear Chuck speak at first.

"Get the hell away from my girlfriend!" When they didn't respond Chuck grabbed his arm, turning him around abruptly, and spoke again. "I said; get the hell away from my girlfriend!"

Blair finally noticed what was happening and tried to intervene. "Chuck, stop. Get your hands off of him!" Chuck stood there in shock. Was she really going to defend this jerk?

"Get my hands off him? How about he gets his hands off you!" Chuck pushed him again and he fell back a few steps, still confused. He held his hands up indicating that he didn't want to fight. He had no clue what was happening and he looked to Blair in confusion.

Blair stomped her foot and bolted off the dance floor towards the door. Serena seemed to just realize there was a problem and looked to Nate who was standing close by. Nate just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He would have to explain to her later, right now he needed to make sure that Chuck didn't kill this poor innocent guy.

"Where in the hell does she think she is going now?" Chuck realized that Blair had left the scene and looked to Nate as if he had some kind of superior knowledge of the situation.

"I think she left." Leave it to Nate to state the obvious.

Chuck quickly decided that it was more important to catch up with Blair than it was to continue with the stupid jerk that should know better than to dance with Blair Waldorf.

Thankfully she was still trying to hail a cab when he caught up with her outside the club. "Blair stop! Where are you going?"

She was upset that she couldn't get a stupid cab to stop before he appeared outside the club. She was too mad to talk to him right now. She wanted to rip his stupid head off.

"Anywhere away from you, that's where I am going! Leave me alone Chuck."

They were standing in the middle of the sidewalk facing each other now. He had grabbed the arm she was using to try and hail and cab and was attempting to hold her hand. She jerked it away as if he was a hot stove that would burn her.

"Let go of me you jerk. Do you realize the scene you just caused in there?" She was yelling now and breathing hard.

"I was causing a scene. Are you kidding me? It wasn't me throwing myself at some guy wearing a dress that shouldn't be seen by anyone other than my boyfriend!" Chuck was breathing hard too, and her stubbornness was making him angry. He just wanted to take her home and talk things over there.

"Really Chuck? You are going to accuse me of throwing myself at some guy. What about the woman who was throwing herself at you last night? You remember her right? She would be the blonde with the enormous boobs that couldn't keep her hands off of you." Blair was standing now with her arms around herself and shivering. It was cold outside and she had forgotten to pick up her coat in her haste to leave the club.

'Blair, let's not go over that again now. I'm going to call the limo and have them pick us up and we will go home and discuss it there."

Just then Serena and Nate walked out of the club. Serena had Blair's purse and Nate had her coat. Nate bravely walked up and helped Blair put her coat on and Serena then handed her the purse she was holding. Chuck was standing and talking on his phone, but then quickly hung up.

Nate was the first to break the silence. "I think we should leave. This isn't the place to do this."

Blair quickly spoke up before Chuck could. "I am not going anywhere with him. Nate, can you please give me a ride to Eleanor's? Serena, you can come too if you want." That was best friend code for "please come with me" and Serena was quick to pick up on it.

"Sure B, whatever you want." Blair nodded and started to walk toward Nate and Serena while Nate called for his car when Chuck blocked her way.

"Blair please. We don't need to do this. I want you to come home with me." Chuck was calm now and realized that Blair was going to leave again if he didn't do something. He gave her his best sincere Chuck Bass look and swallowed his pride.

"I'm sorry. You know I love you. I lost my temper. Just come with me and we will talk about it. I promise to listen to what you have to say Blair."

He reached out his hand and touched her cheek in a gentle manner that he knew would melt her heart. She didn't say anything for a few minutes as they stood looking into each other's eyes and he thought for a minute that she was still going to leave. He bravely took one last chance and softly kissed her lips and then the nape of her neck.

When he finally pulled back Blair was standing with her eyes closed. She opened them slowly and looked at him. "Ok Chuck." Blair sighed and then looked over to her two friends. "Thanks Nate, but I am going to go with Chuck. Serena, I will talk to you tomorrow."

Just then the limo pulled up and Chuck quickly opened the door before Blair changed her mind and helped her inside. The limo drove away leaving the two blonde's on the sidewalk with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"What just happened?" Nate was looking at Serena with his hands upturned in the air. Serena giggled. "I think we have just survived our first official Chuck and Blair relationship blowout."

Nate looked shocked. "What do you mean first? I don't think I can do this again."

Serena giggled again. "Come on Nate, I'll buy you a drink. You look like you could use one." She patted Nate on the back and then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the club entrance.

"We're in for a lot of this aren't we Serena? I mean, I just don't understand them?" Serena smiled. "Their Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, that's all the answer you need."

AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
